


all the small things

by macidamia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daichi is a simp, daisuga brain rot, suga is definition of gay panic, this a safe space for daisuga lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macidamia/pseuds/macidamia
Summary: Sugawara is a lonely, Japanese Literature teacher, unwillingly falling victim to Gay Panic™.Daichi is a freelance photographer, working part-time as a Grade-A simp.in other words, they're the perfect match.coffee shop au and fluffy daisuga; what more could u ask for?here's the link to the fic's playlist:https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3LSXBx1AVqNhtyeddRcAFB?si=6tHuiYerQm6fGmRd3CTniw
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	all the small things

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!! so this is my first ever fanfic ◕__◕ i really just needed to add to the lacking of proper daisuga content ( ~*-*)~  
> there's also a lil bit of light research just to add to the plot, and i also implemented some details that may not be true for Japanese culture, so if anything i added is strongly inaccurate and/or offends pls let me know and i'll edit it appropriately :)  
> also, sorry if there's typos, i read this so many times my head hurts.  
> and yeah that's about it thanks for reading :-]

“London Fog with soy?”

Sugawara glances up from his buzzing phone to the barista, who’s already frothing the milk for his usual. 

“You know me too well, Asahi,” Sugawara responded. He takes his usual seat: adjacent to the bar, and away from the draft that escapes past the door. He settles into his self-claimed, worn leather armchair, setting his intimidating stack of ungraded exams on the table in front of him. Sugawara has been a regular at The Crimson Crow since he received the position as Class-3 Japanese Literature teacher at the local secondary school.

No other customers are in the cafe, as per usual. It’s not that the cafe doesn’t serve quality drinks, it’s just that the building's exterior doesn’t scream, ‘Hello, welcome to our wonderful, quaint establishment’, but rather, ‘If you look away long enough, you’ll realize your wallet has gone missing’. That’s what Sugawara loved most about the coffee shop; it was his secret oasis away from the demands of everyday life. The eclectic furniture and glassware, forest green walls, mahogany wooden floor, and quirky knick-knacks displayed all over create an atmosphere that makes life seem a little less threatening.

“Work giving you trouble?” Asahi sets down Sugawara’s latte and takes the seat across from him.

Sugawara gives an exasperated sigh as he lifts up his drink. He turns the burnt orange mug in his hand, appreciating its chips and imperfections. He looks at the cat-shaped clock above the door: “4:05”.

“Y’know Asahi, I wish I would’ve known how difficult it would be to get secondary students to appreciate the literary genius of Akutagawa before I signed my life away”. Sugawara glares at his innocent latte before taking a long sip.

“You’re being too harsh on yourself. They’re kids, Koushi. Of course they aren’t going to obsess over some two-century-old author. Take a rest once in a while. I have yet to see you without a stack of papers in your arms”.

“The world of education does not stop for just anyone, Asahi.” Sugawara set his nearly empty mug back on the table.

“Asahi’s right you know,” Sugawara glances up at the younger, green-haired barista standing behind his armchair. “You hardly ever break routine, you could use some excitement, don’t you think?”

Sugawara picks his mug back up, swirling the contents inside, watching as Asahi’s carefully crafted latte art becomes distorted.

“You do make an enticing argument, Tadashi, but I’m afraid it’s impossible. Who will grade these exams if I go slacking off?” 

Asahi and Tadashi share an expectant look as Sugawara avoids his ever apparent work-addiction. Asahi goes back to the bar, preparing Sugawara’s next, but not final, London Fog latte. 

“I know you want to branch out of your world a little bit, Suga. I can tell from the way you frown at your stack of papers. The world won’t crumble if you take a little time for yourself”.

  
Sugawara glances toward Tadashi, who looks at him with an optimistic look on his face. Sugawara appreciated Tadashi’s ability to empathize with him. Sugawara glances back down at his mug as Tadashi gives him a reassuring tap on his knee, joining Asahi back at the bar.

Sugawara doesn’t know many people in Miyagi other than his fellow staff members from school, and yet, he feels at home here with Tadashi and Asahi. He does hope that one day, he can muster up the courage to switch things up. 

Sugawara is so deep in thought, he misses the chime of the shop’s doorbell. 

His life has been stagnant for so long, he forgot what it feels like to be swept off his feet.

“Welcome to The Crimson Crow, what can I get started for you?”

That is, until someone found their way into Sugawara’s secret oasis.

* * *

“Uh yeah, can I just get a medium of your French roast?”

“Of course, any cream or sugar?”

“Nah, don’t wanna add anything to something that’s already perfect the way it is, y’know?”

Sugawara felt like his world had stopped spinning. The escape he found for himself has been infiltrated, yet he’s not angry. He feels light. He feels-

“Alright, that’ll just be 300 yen, Daichi”. 

Daichi. Sugawara repeats this name over and over in his head until it doesn’t sound like a word. Who’s Daichi? How come he wasn’t put off by the shop’s rough exterior? Why doesn’t he take anything in his coffee? How come he sat one table in front of Sugawara even though the entirety of the shop is empty? Why can’t Sugawara take his eyes off him?

“Here’s that French roast for you, Daichi”.

“Ah, amazing. Thank you, have a nice one”.

The chime of the doorbell signals Daichi’s departure, breaking Sugawara out of his thoughts.

And just like that, Sugawara’s oasis returned to normal. 

“Suga, you alright there? Looks like you’ve seen a ghost”. Sugawara slowly turns his head towards a giggling Tadashi, while Asahi removes his now empty second mug, replacing it with a third. 

“Uh, yeah, I- uh… just didn’t think anyone else came here”.

“I haven’t seen him before, have you Asahi?”

“No, I thought we were a Koushi-Only establishment”.

Sugawara hears Asahi and Tadashi’s banter, but it doesn’t register. He sits, hovering his pen over one of the exams, failing to finish the circle of the smile he’s drawn next to his student’s grade. Sugawara notices his own actions, and starts absentmindedly packing his belongings. 

“Headed out already? It’s only a little after 5:30”. Asahi drapes his wash rag onto his shoulder, watching Sugawara’s uncharacteristic actions. Tadashi walks up next to Asahi, giving him a confused look.

“Got a hot date, Suga?” Tadashi laughs at his own comment, as Suga comes up to the counter to return his still-full mug. 

“Uh, um… no, I just um, have a staff meeting”. Sugawara is on autopilot. His mind is empty aside from this Daichi character. 

“Alrighty, uh... we'll see you tomorrow,” Asahi observes Sugawara’s face, unable to decipher what is truly going on.

“Um, yeah… see you,” Sugawara doesn’t realize he’s walked out of the coffee shop until he is facing his apartment’s front door. 

“Koushi. Wake up. What is going on with you?” Sugawara tries talking himself out of his stupor, but he can’t seem to label what he is feeling. He’s not upset, he’s not anxious, what is this feeling? All he knows is that the overwhelming fluttering in his stomach does not leave until his eyes are shut, and he’s fast asleep. 

* * *

The doorbell to The Crimson Crow breaks the silence in the coffee shop.

“Ah, you’re early, Koushi. You’re losing your pinpoint timing. I’ll get started on your London Fog. Tadashi went out to get-” Asahi turns around and doesn’t see his small-framed, ashen-haired friend, but someone quite the opposite. 

“Oh, um... sorry, uh… Daichi, right? What can I get for you? Another French roast?” Asahi feels his cheeks warming in embarrassment. 

Daichi gives Asahi an understanding smile, “No worries, and yes, takeaway would be great”.

Daichi walks down towards the end of the bar as he waits for his drink. “Koushi. S’that the guy from yesterday?”

Asahi sets down the takeaway cup in front of Daichi. “Yeah, that's Koushi. Sugawara Koushi. He comes here everyday during the week around this time. I thought you were him at first,” Asahi nervously laughs, “We don’t get many other customers”. 

“Hm. Sugawara Koushi. I’ll try and get my timing better next time. Thanks for the coffee...” Daichi hesitates.

“Asahi”.

“Thanks, Asahi,” Daichi reaches for the door handle, “See ya!”

The doorbell chimes, leaving the shop empty once more.

Asahi leans his hands atop the bar, letting out a sigh. He glances at the cat-shaped clock: “4:02”.

Asahi begins wiping down the milk frother, preparing the machine for Sugawara. 

The doorbell chimes.

“Ah, there you are,” Asahi turns around, “Y’know the guy from yesterday asked-”

Asahi lets out another defeated sigh as his gaze meets Tadashi holding several cartons of soy milk. Tadashi looks back at Asahi with a confused look as he sets down the cartons of milk. 

“Guy from yesterday? Daichi right?”. Tadashi picks up his brown apron, tossing it over his head and tying it around his waist, repositioning his nametag. “What about him?”

“He left just before you came in,” Asahi tossed the wash rag into the nearby sink, “and he asked about Koushi”. Asahi placed the burnt orange mug on the counter, accompanied by two bags of Earl Grey tea. 

“Really, he asked about Suga?” Tadashi walks over to the worn leather arm chair, dusting off crumbs from the day prior. He walks back next to Asahi behind the counter. They both look up at the cat-shaped clock: “4:03”.

The doorbell chimes at 4:05.

Sugawara walks in, settles down in his proclaimed armchair, sets his stack of papers down, and gets to work. Asahi heads over to Sugawara's corner and places his burnt orange mug next to his papers.   
  


“You are an angel amongst sinners, Asahi”. Sugawara takes a sip of his latte, humming with satisfaction. 

Asahi returns to behind the bar where Tadashi is wiping down the counter’s surface. They share a glance at each other, unspokenly agreeing that The Crimson Crow won’t be the same for much longer. 

* * *

It’s a Monday. Mondays always seemed surreal to Sugawara. Mondays, for your average person, were a change in pace compared to the day prior. To Sugawara’s unchanging routine, Mondays were no different. 

This Monday was no exception, either. It’s 4:05 as he approaches the door to The Crimson Crow and is greeted by the comforting smell of Earl Grey tea. 

“Now that's what I call, pinpoint timing, Koushi”. Asahi wipes down the sides of Sugawara’s burnt orange mug and places it onto the side table near the armchair. 

“You know me, Mr. Reliable. Or perhaps it was the alluring aroma of your top-notch latte skills that lead me here”. Sugawara plops down onto the armchair reaching for his mug, raising the London Fog latte close to his nose. After taking several sips, he sets down his mug and gets to work. 

Mondays are always the same, but Sugawara doesn’t mind. Why change something that’s already perfect the way it is?

Time goes by without any interruptions. Everything goes as expected. Sugawara glances up at the cat-shaped clock: “5:57”. He begins packing his belongings, including the unfinished stack of exams. That stack never seems to shrink, does it?

Sugawara walks his chipped, imperfect, burnt orange mug to the bar and places it on the counter… or so he thought. 

“Koushi, wait!” Asahi tries to reach over the counter, but it is out of his reach.

Sugawara’s eyes open wide as he drops to the ground in an attempt to catch his falling mug. He misses the mug by an inch and expects a loud crash (and a groan from Asahi), but he hears nothing. 

“That was a close one, Koushi”. A voice, unfamiliar, yet oddly comforting interrupts the tension.

Sugawara looks up from where his empty palms are hovering above the ground, and lays his eyes right on the mug in another set of hands. These hands are much larger than Sugawara’s, but look like a pair you would want holding your own. He glances his eyes up above the mug, and is met with a familiar face.

“Ah, Daichi, just in time to save the day!” Tadashi breaks the silence, reaching for the salvaged mug from Daichi’s grasp. 

Asahi thanks Daichi, continuing his duties from before the incident. 

Sugawara is still crouched on the ground, looking up at the man who saved his mug. Everyone continued in their roles: Tadashi putting away the mismatched glassware, Asahi taking Daichi’s order, and Daichi ordering a medium takeaway French roast. No cream, no sugar. 

Mondays used to stay the same for Sugawara, but he now realizes that his stagnant reality is no longer.

* * *

The Crimson Crow sees a lot of Daichi after that day. He comes in, suspiciously consistent, at 4:02 each day, and orders a medium takeaway French roast. No cream, no sugar. Sugawara has also kept his promise of pinpoint timing, arriving at the door of The Crimson Crow at 4:05. 

Sugawara is situated in his usual spot, with his usual task, and usual drink. Reality changed slightly after the infamous mug drop, but it has stayed the same since then. 

Until one Tuesday afternoon.

The doorbell chimed at 4:02.

“Ah, hiya Daichi!” Tadashi greets the new regular with a smile as he towel dries a cobalt blue mug. Unlike Sugawara’s, this mug is unchipped; not an imperfection in sight. 

“Medium takeaway French roast. No cream, no sugar?” Asahi looks up at Daichi with a takeaway cup in hand, ready to pour the contents of a coffee pot into the cup. 

“Actually, for here this time”. Daichi motions to a black, cross-body bag hanging from his shoulder. 

“Alright, sounds good”. Asahi puts back the takeaway cup, and receives the cobalt blue mug from Tadashi.

Sugawara’s attention peaks at his newly-stagnant routine’s change of events. He glances up and sees Daichi now setting up his own work station, two tables in front of himself. He doesn’t realize he’s staring until his thoughts are interrupted.

“You take pictures?” Asahi sets down the cobalt blue mug onto Daichi’s table, joining him in the process. 

“Yeah, actually. It’s all just freelance stuff, but I can get a pretty penny for some at flea markets and art shows.

“What kinds of photos do you take?” Tadashi heads over to Daichi’s table after eavesdropping, pulling a chair over next to Asahi.

“Uh… well,” Daichi rubs the back of his neck with a shy smile, “I usually just take candids of people. Similar to bird-watching, except with humans. I get permission after I take the photos of course, I’m not a creep,” Daichi laughs and stops his rambling.

“Nah, I get it, that sounds really interesting. Can we see some?” Asahi rests his head in his hands, invested in the hobby of the shop’s new regular.

Daichi retrieves his camera from his bag and begins filtering through his photos. “Sure, uh here’s some I took a few weeks back at the Osaki Hachimangu shrine in Sendai. My favorite is the older couple standing together in the heiden (offering hall). You can tell just by the way the man holds the woman’s hands that they’re in love. Here’s another from the train station in Tokyo. I love the contrast between the evening rush-hour and the man playing the didgeridoo,” Daichi chuckles at the sight of the man in the photo. 

Sugawara feels his stomach flutter at the sound of Daichi. He shifts his gaze from his student’s exam, to the man in front of him. Sugawara swears his heart skips a beat when he sees Daichi’s smile. It’s so genuine. It doesn’t seem forced, nor part of a sequenced routine. It’s completely organic. Sugawara can’t seem to remember the last time he’d had a reaction that instinctive. 

Daichi’s smile stays in Sugawara’s mind throughout the remainder of the day. 

  
  


Sugawara heads to The Crimson Crow, just like any other Wednesday, except he’s running later than usual. 

A little after 4:05, he arrives at the coffee shop. He puts his hand on the doorknob, but hesitates before turning it. 

Laughing. There’s someone already here. 

Sugawara puts his ear up to the door and listens to the muffled voices coming from inside. 

“You didn’t!” Tadashi doubles over with an obnoxious cackle.

“I had to, the kids were already starting to line up, I couldn’t just walk away!” Daichi chuckled along with Tadashi, elaborating on a story from one of his travels.

Sugawara’s face heats up at the voice of the now familiar customer. The sound of Daichi’s slightly raspy tone captures Sugawara’s senses entirely. Daichi’s voice engulfs him into a warm, inexorable embrace. He feels as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Before he can stop the pull of his feet, Sugawara is unwillingly drawn through the coffee shop’s door by an unknown force. As he stumbles through the shop’s entrance, he’s standing a mere ten feet away from the group of three.

Tadashi is red with amusement, clutching onto Asahi’s forearm for stability, as Asahi dries off a mug, giving a light chuckle as well. 

And there’s Daichi. Sitting on a barstool across the two baristas. He turns around in his seat and looks directly into Sugawara’s eyes. Time seems to be frozen for the two. Sugawara has seen Daichi several times, as recalled in his thoughts as he drifts asleep each night, but they had yet to share such an intimate gaze as they are now. Sugawara has to put his hand on his heart to make sure it’s still beating.

“Suga, you gotta listen to some of Daichi’s photography stories,” Tadashi breaks into a fit of laughter once more, “they’re amazing”.

The two don’t break their gaze until Asahi breaks their trance by not-so-subtly clearing his throat. “You’re timing’s slipping up, Koushi. Don’t get lazy on me now, your London Fog’s gonna get cold”. 

Sugawara’s attention is brought to the burnt orange mug sitting on the bar.

“What’re you waiting for? Take a seat!” Sugawara doesn’t notice his green-haired friend pushing him across the floor until he’s plopped down onto the barstool next to Daichi. 

“You’re gonna swallow a fly if you keep your mouth open like that, y’know”. Asahi snorts at his friend who hasn’t said a word since he’s walked in.

Sugawara snaps his mouth shut, utterly aware of the blush forming across his cheeks.

“So Daichi, please continue. The kids thought you were who?” Tadashi leans his head down onto the bar counter, pushing the continuation of Daichi’s story of his time in North America at DisneyWorld. 

“Okay, okay,” Daichi continues, “so I was right next to this white balloon looking character, and apparently I looked like the older brother from the same movie, I guess?” Daichi chuckles as he takes another sip of his French roast.

Sugawara hasn’t taken his eyes off Daichi since he’s sat in the seat next to him. He’s taking in every detail of the man he can possibly absorb. The sharp angle of his jawline. The few wrinkles that form at the corner of his eyes when he gives an especially wide grin. The flex of his forearm muscles as he brings the cobalt blue mug up to his lips, and the way his body is turned inward, entrapping Sugawara in his presence. Sugawara has noted the fact that he hadn’t remembered what it felt like to be swept off his feet; to feel as if the world had stopped spinning. But now, as Sugawara’s entranced in Daichi’s presence, he begins to recall the feeling.

Sugawara’s London Fog latte had gone untouched the entire evening. 

* * *

Sugawara walks into his apartment, immediately sliding down to the ground with his back against his front door. 

“Oh no, this cannot be good”. Sugawara puts his head in his hands as he replays the events of hours prior. His mind is empty apart from Daichi. He’s barely spoken to him, yet he’s all he can think about. His stagnant routine is now a sequence of unknowns, thanks to Daichi. 

Sugawara hasn’t ever really contacted Tadashi or Asahi outside of his visits to The Crimson Crow. He didn’t have a reason to since he’s at the shop every day. He has their numbers, just in case there is an emergency, though. And considering Sugawara has been sitting on his cold floor the past half-hour, he decides this is an emergency. He reaches to the back pocket of his light jeans, grabbing his phone.

iMessage:  **Azumane Asahi** and  **Yamaguchi Tadashi**

**SK** : send help. 

**AA** : umm… are you ok?

**KS** : how do you know if you have a crush on someone?

**YT** : HA ! i told you, Asahi !

**SK** : ...what

**YT** : you can’t pull a stunt like today and NOT have a crush on 

our new friend :3

**YT** : Asahi, you owe me 500 yen :p

**SK** : you placed a bet on me?!? some friends you are

**AA** : the bet was all Tadashi’s idea, i suggested we just ask you, but Tadashi likes toying with people’s emotions

**YT** : i do not >:( but why wouldn’t i take the chance to get some pocket change from something as obvious as loverboy’s crush on Daichi?

**SK** : i regret texting you people

**YT** : jokes aside, Suga, i think this is really good for you. we’ve all been silently praying for something to spice up your life, and here he is ! he’s especially spicy too :p

**AA** : Tadashi’s right, Koushi. don’t shy away from something with as much potential as this! and besides, from the amount of time you both were gawking at each other, i have a good feeling he likes you as well

**SK:** he seems a lot more interesting than me, though. who says i wouldn’t just be boring to him?

**YT:** i’m pretty sure that’s out of the question, Suga

**AA** : don’t overthink, Koushi. change is good sometimes :)

**SK** : ugh, you people are killing me 

**YT** : we love you too, Suga :3

**SK** : goodnight

**AA** : goodnight, Koushi

Sugawara closes his messages and puts his phone back into his pocket. He lifts himself off the ground and walks to his bathroom. He turns on the faucet of his shower and undresses himself before stepping underneath the warm water. He stands still for a moment, letting the water run down his body. He’s always used the comfort of a warm shower to calm his nerves and smooth out any uncertainty (which there is a lot of right now). 

Sugawara dreams of a reality where everyday is different. He grabs the shower sponge and squeezes it under the running water. He’s sick of living the same day over and over. He pours soap onto the sponge and begins washing his body. He knows there’s more to life than grading exams and drinking London Fog lattes. He stands under the running water for several moments.

He wants change, but can he actually handle it? 

* * *

Sugawara is woken up by his phone alarm. Nothing different. Just an average Thursday morning.

He finishes the school day and begins his daily journey to The Crimson Crow. He reaches the door and places his hand on the handle. Before he can turn the knob, he sees a large hand atop his petite one. 

“Oh, u-uh, um… my bad”. The hand is yanked away and brought back to its owner.

Sugawara looks up from his hand and sees Daichi. This Daichi is different from the Daichi he’s been seeing daily for the past several months. This Daichi is softer. This Daichi is actually blushing. 

“Koushi, right?” Daichi awkwardly chuckles, “Sorry I usually get here a little earlier, but, uh- something told me to come a little later”. Daichi is still blushing (slightly more once Sugawara looks at him) as he rubs the back of his neck with a shy smile. 

Sugawara thinks to himself, “Remember what Asahi and Tadashi said, Koushi. Change is good. Yes, this is a good thing. The sick feeling in your stomach is a good thing… right?”

“Oh- um, yeah, that’s me”. 

Sugawara and Daichi both look at the ground, avoiding each other’s eyes.

“Uh, Asahi told me you teach up at the secondary school”.

Sugawara looks up at the taller man. He’s much more beautiful up close. 

“Oh, um yeah. I teach Japanese Literature. Not that easy trying to get kids to read literary classics, though”. Sugawara giggles and looks down to the ground for a brief moment before returning his attention back to Daichi. He’s blushing even harder than Sugawara. Sugawara even thinks his eyes sparkled for a second.

“I’m sure you make it enjoyable though. You sure make this sketchy coffee shop worth coming to”. Daichi says the last part under his breath, but Sugawara still hears it. He doesn’t think much of it, though. 

“I try,” Sugawara blushes even harder, “you do photography right, freelance?” 

“Yeah, it’s nothing major, just didn’t really find anything that stuck, so it seemed like the next best thing,” Daichi looks down at his hands “I never really thought of myself as the artistic type, but I love seeing people in their most natural state. It’s not really  _ me _ creating the art, I’m just capturing it. There’s something hidden that you don’t see when people are posing for a picture y’know?” Daichi’s eyes widen and he looks back up at Sugawara. “Oh, I’m rambling aren’t I?” Daichi looks at Sugawara with an apologetic smile.

“Oh no, no please, that’s really interesting,” Sugawara attempts to reassure Daichi, but his stuttery response isn’t very convincing. “I would love to see some of your photos,” It’s Sugawara’s turn to go wide-eyed this time, “if you don’t mind of course, I don’t wanna intrude. Actually, I’m sorry that was kinda weird, you don’t have to-” Sugawara is cut off by a breathy laugh coming from Daichi that makes his heart short-circuit. 

“I would love to show you some, actually”. Daichi smiles, while looking into Sugawara’s eyes with the kind of sincerity that you only see in movies. “Shall we?” Daichi grabs the door handle of The Crimson Crow.

Sugawara responds with a polite smile, making his eyes squint closed. 

This time, Daichi is the one checking for his heartbeat.

“And this one is from when I went to Épernay, a small town outside of Paris. It’s full of beautiful green fields, and some of the nicest people. I didn’t really understand what they were saying, of course, but y’know the idea was still there”. Daichi hands Sugawara, yet again, another photo which is then added to the towering pile in between the two of them.

Daichi and Sugwara are in their own world; their own world of empty mugs, piles of photos, and each other. They notice nothing else at this moment. They don’t notice the way their bodies shuffle closer to one another at the pass of every photograph. They don’t notice the lingering touch of their hands when they reach for the same portfolio. They notice nothing at this moment but the synchrony of their hearts. 

Sugawara leaves the shop that evening feeling a little lighter than usual.

* * *

Sugawara reaches the corner of The Crimson Crow on Friday afternoon at 3:55. He takes the turn, and stops in his tracks. Daichi is sitting on the sidewalk in front of the coffee shop with his arms and head resting on his knees. 

“They cut off your tab?” Sugawara laughs as Daichi snaps his head to the sound of his voice. 

“Uh, actually,” Daichi takes his arm and points at something behind him. Sugwara’s eyes follow Daichi to a sign on the shop’s door.

‘Sorry, we’re closed :3’.

The poorly torn piece of paper, displaying what is obviously Tadashi’s writing, hangs by a small piece of tape. 

Sugawara’s eyes widen as he looks back down at Daichi.

“Guess we’re not getting drinks today,” Sugawara lightly chuckles. 

Little do they both know, Asahi and Tadashi are sitting right inside the shop, eagerly watching from the window. The baristas both agreed, witnesses to the love fest of the afternoon prior, that the other pair needed a slight push in the right direction. 

“Well...now that we both have some free time,” Daichi stands from the concrete, brushing his hands on his thighs, “how ‘bout we go walk around for a bit? There’s a park about a mile up the street that I’ve been meaning to check out”. Daichi’s cheeks deepen at his pathetic attempt of asking the grey-haired man on a date.

Sugawara’s cheeks grow equally as deep, “That sounds perfect”. Sugawara inwardly smiles at the taller man’s offer, pathetic or not. It was more than Sugawara could’ve ever done. 

Daichi leads them down the opposite direction of the coffee shop towards their new destination. The space between their hands is painfully close, accompanied by the occasional, but equally as pitiful, brush of their pinkies. 

Sugawara feels a buzz in the back pocket of his khaki pants. He reaches for his phone, unlocking his screen.

**YT:** you’ve got this  ( ๑ ˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

He turns his head around, seeing the far-away figures of the two baristas hanging out of the door to The Crimson Crow, both giving him a thumbs-up.

He chuckles to himself, a little louder than intended. 

“You alright there, Koushi?” Daichi smiles a toothy grin at Sugawara.

Sugawara looks up at Daichi, quickly hiding his flushed reaction to Daichi’s beautiful smile, “Mhm, I’m more than alright, Daichi”. 

Sugawara finds his mind wandering amidst the comfortable silence. He’s not sure where this path is taking them. Whether he’s referring to the winding sidewalks or the overly apparent shift in his stagnant routine, he’s not sure.

He is certain, though, that the feeling of Daichi’s pinky interlocking with his own makes his heart jump to his throat. 

* * *

Several moments later, Daichi and Sugawara find themselves settled on a wooden bench near a pond, watching two ducks swim in circles- each on either side of the water; the sky a jumbled mess of colors.

“So, what made you pick candid photography?” Sugawara settles his chin on his knees in between the cross of his arms, observing one of the ducks in the pond.

“Well, to be honest, I... just wanted to travel. I wanted to see everywhere and everything. I figured that just observing people would give me the chance to do that,” Daichi leans further back and rests his hands in his lap. “Though, sometimes I feel like I move too fast and ignore the comfort in staying still”. Daichi observes the duck on the opposite side of the pond. “Why literary education?”

Sugawara turns to look at the man next to him, “Well, it seemed dependable. It can get quite mundane, though, when you repeat the cycle of reading, teaching, and grading, and getting nothing in return”. He turns his head back towards his proclaimed duck, who is swimming towards the middle of the lake.

The two sit in a warm silence. 

“Sometimes I feel like I’m letting my life slip away from me. I’m in my mid-twenties and I can’t say I’ve accomplished much. Sugawara looks down to the grass, squeezing his hands a little tighter than before. “I haven’t ever really opened up to anyone besides Asahi and Tadashi. I guess you could say that it’s my fault I’m stuck”.

Daichi loses himself as he studies every detail of Sugawara's figure: the way his ashen hair lifts just above his brow after each puff of wind. The subtle enlarging and shrinking of his hazel eyes, adorned by a beauty mark below his left, as he watches the duck swim across the pond. The way his bottom lip pokes out after being caught by his teeth. The round, and round twirl of his pair of thumbs. The steady rise and fall of his chest at each delicate breath. Without even trying, he has Daichi irrevocably enchanted. 

Daichi doesn’t respond at first, but the way his gaze is focused on the scrunched up man next to him says everything. 

“I can’t agree with that one, Koushi”. Daichi looks back towards the pond, following his duck who is heading towards the other.

Sugawara shifts his attention to the man to his left. The sparkle of Daichi’s eyes reminds him of the way a child’s light up at the sight of a new toy; a kind of genuinity that cannot be fabricated. The slope of his shoulders, providing the perfect place to rest your head after a challenging day. Arms that can hold your body down to earth when your mind goes too far. A face, that with just one glance, will tell you that you deserve the world. He looks like home. 

“The impact someone has isn’t displayed by physical events. You can tell someone makes a difference when the space around them is ever changed, just by their presence,” Daichi meets Sugawara’s stare, reaching for his palm, ever so gently, as if it were made of glass. “I haven’t known you very long, a few months, really,” Daichi gives Sugawara’s hand a light squeeze, “but you’ve changed my life more than you could know. Your presence is radiant. You bring meaning to each day without trying. You make me want to slow down, and...stay”.

Sugawara notices the warm stream of tears on his cheeks. He’s never had such an impact on someone before. Daichi continues, “Let me show you what life has to offer, Koushi. I could only imagine how breathtaking my world would be with you in it”. 

Sugawara equally squeezes Daichi’s hand, “I would love that”.

With his unoccupied hand, Daichi cups Sugawara’s cheek, wiping the tears from his soft skin. The two’s eyes are locked with each other; unwavering. Daichi rests his forehead on that of the smaller man’s. The former closes his eyes, and stays still for a moment, breathing in Sugawara’s calming scent. Without thinking, he connects his lips with Sugawara’s soft, gentle ones; a fragile gesture, as if any harsh movement would make the man he’s holding close, crumble. 

The sky, a perfect transition from orange to blue, reflects off the pond. The pond, a home to two ducks who now unitedly float through its fluidity.

* * *

Sugawara wakes up a little easier the following morning. Everything about today seems a smidge better than previous days. It’s a Saturday, so he fortunately doesn't have to go to school. Knowing this, Daichi insisted that Sugawara come along to Okayama for his next round of candid photo-ops. Of course, Sugawara would never decline such an offer. 

As he prepared for his departure at 10:00 A.M., he decided to stop by The Crimson Crow for some drinks for him and his other half (and give his beloved friends the thank you they greatly deserved). 

The chime of the doorbell catches the attention of the two baristas.

“I thought you’d never come back,” Asahi gives Sugawara a toothy grin as he reaches into a cupboard for a burnt orange mug.

“How could I forget my home away from home? And also, It’s actually for takeaway, today… and I’ll need a medium French roast too. No cream, no sugar”.

Tadashi swings open the door to the shop’s backroom, “Did I hear that right? Takeaway? French roast?” Tadashi beams at Sugawara with the same smile as Asahi.

“No kidding, huh. Tadashi, looks like you owe me the 500 yen this time,” Asahi puts the burnt orange mug back to its respective home, right next to the cobalt blue one, then grabbing two takeaway cups.

“I love seeing my dearest friends place bids on my ever so fragile feelings” Sugawara laughs as he sits down. “But, yes, your ears are not deceiving you, Tadashi. I got just what I’ve been looking for”. 

Asahi and Tadashi share a look, both then turning to their friend who sits in front of them. Their friend has a bright sparkle in his eyes. He’s the same Koushi Sugawara on the outside, but this Koushi looks grateful that he woke up today. He’s the same Koushi, just a whole lot happier.

“I really wouldn’t have gotten here without you guys,” Sugawara feels a tear fall down his cheek. “You believed in me when I couldn’t believe myself. You gave me the motivation I needed to change for the better. To be honest, if it wasn’t for you two, The Crimson Crow, and your masterful barista skills, I’m not sure if I would be here today...so thank you. Genuinely, whole heartedly, thank you so much”. Sugawara breaks into a light sob. 

Sugawara feels the slim arms of his younger friend wrap around his shoulders, “We’re just glad you’re here Suga, we knew you would find that little something, well, some _ one, _ that would shake you out of your funk”.

Asahi reaches his hand atop Sugawara’s shoulder, “We’re very proud of you, Koushi,” Asahi then sets down two takeawy cups in front of Sugawara. 

“Now wipe those tears away and go see your loverboy!” Tadashi shakes the older man’s shoulders, pulling him off of the barstool. 

Sugawara catches himself from toppling, wiping the tears from his cheeks. He grabs the two cups from the counter, giving one last ‘thank you’ to his dear friends.

The doorbell chimes once more.

* * *

Daichi told Sugawara to meet him at the Shin-Kurashiki station. Sugawara swipes his boarding pass through the electronic pay station and passes through the turnstile, raising his arms to ensure the safety of their drinks. 

Sugawara hasn’t been to a train station in years, really. He never had the reason to when he would repeat the same routine each day. He’d never thought that the borderline claustrophobic crowds would give him so much joy. 

Even the robotic ‘go bujide ( _ have a safe trip) _ ’ farewell from the pay-station makes him smile. 

_ “San-yo Line Local - Aioi”  _ Sugawara reads the hanging sign a few meters in front of him, making sure he’s in the right place.

Sugawara heads over to the walk across from the train tracks, smiling with satisfaction at the low rumble of passing trains.

He looks up from his feet and sees Daichi leaning against a pole as he fiddles with his camera, seeming to prepare for today’s events. 

“Good morning,” Daichi wraps an inviting arm around Sugawara’s waist, whilst placing a chaste kiss atop his head.

Sugawara leans into Daichi’s embrace, “Good morning to you, too,” He smiles up at Daichi, raising one of the takeaway cups in front of his eyes, “No cream, no sugar”. 

Daichi releases a content sigh, “A blessing, you are, Mr. Sugawara,” and retrieves the cup from Sugawara, pulling him impossibly close. 

“How much longer?” Sugawara lays his head upon the slope of Daichi’s right shoulder, focusing on the camera hanging from Daichi’s neck, running his fingers along the buttons, careful not to mess with the device’s settings. 

“Ah, shouldn’t be much longer, I’d think,” Daichi looks down to the man wrapped in his embrace, suddenly feeling a little warmer. He brings his hand up from Sugawara’s waist, resting it on the nape of his neck, thumb stroking the bottom of his scalp. 

“I researched the place we’re going to, the Crow Castle. Just so I can get a better idea of things, y’know, and it seems really beautiful. Tomoji Abe, an author similar to Akutagawa, was born in Okayama! I didn’t even know that! Abe is one of my favorite novelists…” Sugawara goes on a small tangent, spilling all the information he discovered. 

Daichi can’t seem to wipe the genuine grin from his face as he listens to Sugawara’s newfound knowledge. Not only is the man extremely intelligent, he cared enough to spend time gathering information about something Daichi is interested in, for no other reason than him wanting to. 

Daichi leans down to Sugawara’s level, kissing the beauty mark underneath his left eye, “I’m glad we both have something to look forward to”.

Sugawara's cheeks immediately deepen at the intimate gesture, hiding his face within Daichi's chest. Daichi’s hand moves from Sugawara’s neck to the crown of his head, again placing a longer, but just as gentle, kiss. 

As Daichi raises his head, their embrace is interrupted by the low rumble of the bullet train arriving at the tracks.

  
Sugawara gasps and looks up at Daichi. The way the former’s eyes beam at Daichi nearly knocks the air out of his lungs. His eyes could light up the entire Miyagi prefecture. 

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, let’s go!” Sugawara grabs Daichi’s hand, pulling him towards the opening doors of the bullet train with childlike excitement. 

Daichi can’t help but use his free hand to lift the camera from his neck, capturing this moment in frozen time. After all, he captures people in their most genuine, beautiful state. 

The two settled with a bench in the back corner of the traincar, Sugawara insisting on taking the window seat. It’s an hour and half ride to Okayama, and Sugawara is determined to stay awake for every second of it. Daichi on the other hand, is already drifting asleep as he lays his head on Sugawara. 

Sugawara forgot the vast amounts of different characters you see when on a train. With so many people, you could only wonder where they’re all headed. Sugawara thinks back to his childhood when he and his younger brother, Kenji, would take the bullet train to the bookstore in Kyoto. Kenji loved reading. He wasn’t like the average elementary schooler in that way. Sugawara admired his younger sibling for being so unafraid of standing out. When Sugawara’s family received the news of his brother’s unexpected passing, he was then determined to live out Kenji’s love for literature.

Once Sugawara regains his focus from his thoughts, he begins to analyze everyone on the train. A mom and her young daughter, who’s currently throwing a tantrum as a result of not getting a toy she wanted. A middle-aged man who seems to have had one too many beers. A young woman whose expression seems as if she’s received some really good news. And an elderly couple directly to the side of himself and Daichi. They’re holding hands, as if the gesture has become second-nature over the years. They’re beautiful. 

Sugawara switches his focus to the man sleeping on his side. He looks so peaceful. It’s a funny thing, sleep. It’s the one time when you’re no longer in control of how you’re perceived by those around you. Sugawara used to be afraid of this fact. But now, as he studies Daichi, he can’t help but be entranced by the tender beauty of the innate behavior. 

Sugawara reaches for Daichi’s palm. He gently raises the man’s arm, cradling his hand in his grasp. He examines Daichi’s hand as if he’s an archaeologist studying a new fossil. Sugawara takes his two pincer fingers (pointer and thumb) and slowly grazes along each of Daichi’s. Once he reaches the tip of Daichi’s pinky, he moves to the back of his hand, running his thumb over the valleys and peaks of his knuckles. He turns Daichi’s palm over once more, memorizing each line and wrinkle. He never realized how something so trivial as a hand could be so enchanting. Nearly everyone has hands, but this pair of hands is different. These hands always take their French roast black. These hands work to capture beauty wherever they go. These hands fit perfectly within his own. These hands remind him of why he’s still here.

Sugawara can’t control his urge to bring these hands to his lips. He kisses each little line and every imperfection on these hands. He kisses every dip and turn, never wanting to forget the feeling of these hands against his lips. 

Sugawara’s ministrations are interrupted when the hands take his head into their grasp. The hands move down behind his neck, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. Time seems to stop at that moment; innocent and pure. Sugawara and Daichi stay connected for the remainder of the trip; hands holding Sugawara as if he were a treasure. 

The person attached to these hands is his new oasis. 

* * *

Much time has passed since that afternoon in Okayama. 

Sugawara and Daichi have become inseparable; they’re now one in the same. There was no Sugawara without Daichi, and there was no Daichi without Sugawara; the ideal pair. 

They both find themselves spending their free time relaxing in their shared apartment together (which is only a short walk to The Crimson Cup) with their Japanese Bobtail kitten, Bean. 

Asahi and Tadashi have also been keeping track of the couple, being the overly-invested friends they are, and noticed how they’re behavior is always in sync; they reach The Crimson Crow at 4:07 each day, ordering their respective drinks.

Today is no different.

  
Sugawara and Daichi walk into The Crimson Crow, met with the typical crowd surrounding the shop’s entrance. 

Surprisingly enough, The Crimson Crow has gotten a considerable amount of attention after Daichi featured the shop on his newly developed photography blog, ‘ _ all the small things’ _ . However, the two honorary baristas always get special treatment. 

“Hey lovebirds, get over here!” One of the shop’s new baristas calls Daichi and Sugawara over to the opposite end of the bar, away from the busy queue.

“Already got your usuals crafted up right here,” The barista with oddly-styled black hair hands Daichi and Sugawara their drinks in matching, chocolate-colored mugs. 

“I must say, Kuroo, you give Asahi a run for his money,” Sugawara jokes around with the other barista before sipping his London Fog latte.

“I can’t see you, but I can hear you, Koushi”. A voice, strikingly similar to Sugawara’s dear friend, Asahi, breaks through the jumbled noise of the shop.

The three friends share a quick fit of laughter, as another crazy-haired barista joins their banter, “Daichi, feel free to beg about how your French roast, made by yours truly, is the best thing you’ve ever tasted”.

“Not sure it’s possible to mess up a black coffee, Bokuto”. Daichi jokes with faux dissatisfaction, as the barista playfully pouts back.

“Now I hate to be the one to break up this lovely display, but uh… Bokuto, Kuroo, you wanna lend some hands here?” Tadashi laughs (but is still serious about needing help), breaking the continuation of the four’s repartee. 

The two new baristas join the hustle and bustle behind the shop’s counter, leaving Daichi and Sugawara alone, each sitting on a barstool by the counter’s corner. 

The newly built friendship among these four is another, similar to the relationship with Asahi and Tadashi, that just seems natural and genuine. 

Sugawara finds himself drifting away in his mind as he stares into his mug. He is certain he had never thought of his life panning out the way it currently is with Daichi beside him. With Daichi, he sees everything with a new perspective. His lattes taste sweeter, the grass is greener, the sun is brighter; he wakes up each day, noticing something he hadn’t before. With Daichi, nothing is the same, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Not only did Daichi’s presence provide The Crimson Crow the service they so rightfully deserve, Daichi’s presence gives Sugawara’s life meaning. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Daichi looks over to his other half whilst placing his hand over Sugawara’s, brushing his thumb across the soft skin. 

Sugawara is brought back down to earth at Daichi’s touch, “Oh, nothing really. I’m just...happy. Yeah, that’s it...happy”. Sugawara smiles at the ground, then at Daichi. 

“Well in that case,” Daichi gives Sugawara’s hand a reassuring squeeze, “I’m even happier”. He lifts Sugawara’s hand to his lips, placing a light kiss on his knuckles. 

Sugawara removes his hand from Daichi’s hold and positions it below the latter’s jaw, kissing him briefly. Daichi places his other hand behind his partner’s neck, pulling him in for a deeper, more passionate exchange of affection. 

“Aye, keep that up and I’ll have to kick you two out, this ain't that kinda establishment!” The couple turns, both with raging blushes across their cheeks, to a chuckling, elementary-esque, barista staff.

“Our sincerest apologies, Mr. Azumane, we were just leaving”. Daichi quips back, giving a dramatic bow, grabbing a giggling Sugawara’s hand, leading them through the doors of The Crimson Cup. 

The doorbell chimes a little brighter this time.

* * *

Today is June 13th, also known as Sugawara’s 27th birthday. 

Daichi is sitting in their kitchen, internally reviewing his excessively rehearsed sequence of events.

Sugawara insisted that he do nothing for his birthday, but Daichi would not accept that as an option, especially after inquiring with Tadashi and Asahi weeks prior.

“If we’re talking about the same Sugawara Koushi, that man is an absolute liar! He may seem all shy and innocent, but I just  _ know  _ he wants to be celebrated; something big!” Tadashi rants through the phone to Daichi about what he should plan for Sugawara’s special day. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve had something planned for quite a while”. Daichi responds to Tadashi’s wailing as he glances over to his camera bag, accompanied by a smaller bag from a local boutique. 

  
  


Later that morning, Daichi told Sugawara that he had to run out for an unexpected photoshoot. Sugawara understood of course, but was secretly upset about his partner’s absence. 

Sugawara got out of bed, nice and early, at 12 in the afternoon. He approached their bedroom door, ready to start his day, when he realized there was a photo taped onto the door’s surface.

It’s a picture of him. He’s sitting over a stack of exams in The Crimson Crow.

There’s a note underneath the picture: ‘I knew when, I saw you at Crimson for the first time (hint: might wanna head there now)’.

Sugawara looks inquisitively at the photo, but ultimately decides he better follow the note’s orders. He continues to get ready, going into the bathroom to freshen up. However, there’s another photo pasted onto the mirror above the sink. It’s another picture of himself, this time sitting with Tadashi and Asahi at the coffee shop’s bar: ‘I knew when, I heard how fond of you your friends are (hint: make sure you don’t forget your wallet like that one time!)’.

Sugawara is now even more interested in these photos. He, again, follows orders by going to the kitchen to grab his wallet off of the counter. To no surprise, there’s another photo; this one of himself sitting on a bench, observing a duck swimming in a pond: ‘I knew when, your enchanting beauty made my heart skip a beat (hint: make sure Bean has all of her bowls filled)’.

Sugawara’s heartbeat begins to increase with anticipation. He whips himself over to Bean’s food dish right next to the front door. A photo hangs above the ceramic dish; Sugawara is holding what is most likely Daichi’s hand, dragging themselves onto the bullet train: ‘I knew when, out of all the people I’ve taken pictures of, you are the most genuine (hint: okay, you’re already at the door so I’m sure you know where to go now)’.

Sugawara nearly busts through the door in a quick jog as he makes the short trip to The Crimson Crow. His mind is racing. Obviously this is all Daichi’s doing, but what is he planning? He hasn’t heard anything from Tadashi, Asahi, Kuroo, or Bokuto all day. 

He approaches the door to The Crimson Crow, face to face with what must be the final photo. Sugawara gasps as he views the photo. It’s another photo himself. He’s laughing, probably at something Kuroo said. Sugawara even thinks of himself as beautiful when he views the photo; he never thought he could seem so naturally happy. He reads the note underneath the photo: ‘I knew, after all the small things, I’m in love with you, Sugawara Koushi. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you (hint: open the door). 

Sugawara stands still for a moment before reaching for the handle to The Crimson Crow.

  
Unbeknownst to Sugawara, Daichi is only right behind the door with his arms crossed behind his back. The man anxiously waits, absentmindedly brushing his thumb across the top of the small, soft, black velvet box resting in his grasp.

* * *

fin.


End file.
